


Crashing Down, Going Down

by LJ_Pynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alone Together, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dry Humping, First Order, M/M, Tropes, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: General Hux and Kylo Ren crash land in a shuttle on a seemingly uninhabited planet. They take advantage of the circumstances that have left them alone together on this planet.





	Crashing Down, Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the initial events of Marvel Comics' "Star Wars: Age of Resistance - General Hux" that was released in August 2019. Instead of what happens in the comicbook, the two fellas just do stuff with their dicks. There's a character from that at the very end of this, but they're inconsequential to the rest of story.

“How did this happen?” Kylo Ren’s modulated voice asked. “Where is the pilot?”   
  
Hux scanned the area, looking for what was likely a dead man. Across the wreckage, he spotted a bloodied hand sticking through a pile of jagged metal.    
  
“Over there,” He faced Ren and answered dryly. Behind him, he spotted most of a charred torso engulfed in flames. There was clearly some human-coloured blood dripping from the trees above, as well.    
  
“And over there,” He indicated around. “And a little bit over there.”   
  
Kylo didn’t respond at first. He simply looked around the crash site. Hux couldn’t read his eyes behind the black helmet.    
  
“So we’re alone?” Ren finally spoke again.    
  
“Apparently.”    
  
Ren gave a slow nod. Hux looked down to the Commander’s hands, watching them turn into tight fists. He simply rolled his eyes and braced for the fit Kylo was surely about to throw.    
  
Instead of anger and a glowing blade, he was met with only a strong gust of wind. The area went dark, save for the setting star. Looking around, Hux noticed the flames around them vanished and the uncomfortable heat with it. He looked over to Ren and watched as he removed that ugly helmet, dropping it to the ground.    
  
“And so we are,” the man’s unaltered voice said. “Finally.”   
  
Hux raised an eyebrow, but before he could inquire, he found both of his arms pinned to the wall behind him. Ren stood just a few centimeters in front of him, his breath heavy.    
  
“What are you doing, Ren?” Hux growled out. The expression on Kylo’s face was animalistic, but that Hux was used to. It was his eyes that gave a different reading. 

“What we’ve waited so long for the opportunity for,” he answered quiet and deeply.    
  
Armitage didn’t immediately realize what exactly was going on, even as the commander’s soft lips were pressed against his. He looked and saw Kylo’s eyes shut, just in front of his face. He groaned in response. It hit him quickly, though, that it wasn’t an angered groan. It was one of relief. Within seconds, he had no second thoughts. He pushed his lips forward.    
  
Hux felt Kylo exhale, his nose hovering over his cheek. Once Ren was sure Hux was entirely on board, he let go of his hands. Both men’s arms dropped to grip each other more passionately. The General’s arms wrapped around the Commander’s back. He pulled on him to hold them more tightly together. Ren’s eyes snapped open for a brief moment at the move. Hux could feel him smile through their kiss. He soon felt the leather touch gloved hands on the sides of his face. He rolled his eyes at Ren’s apparent need to hold his head in position, considering he was clearly openly into this.    
  
Evidently, Kylo was just as excited. Held so tightly, Hux could already feel his comrade’s erection through all their clothes. After a couple of seconds’ break to gather their breaths, Hux reinitiated their kissing. This time he parted his lips. It was just enough for Ren to take a hint. He soon felt the inside of his mouth being slowly occupied by the Commander’s tongue. Any thoughts of their current situation soon disappeared. No sabotage, no crash. Just making out with Kylo Ren.    
  
Armitage started to feel his own arousal grow. Ren’s cock was already rubbing on his leg. Even through the layers, it felt hard as stone.    
  
He decided to multitask. He started subtly moving his leg. It was just enough to effectively grind against his hardness. Kylo pulled his face away just slightly. Lidded eyes looked back at Hux. He smirked back at Ren and nodded. With his arms still wrapped around his waist, he pulled the dark robed man even tighter. He then proceeded to lightly kick his foot just enough that he could feel Kylo’s entire length on his thigh.    
  
Ren was breathing heavily and still staring surprised at Hux’s take of control. Hux just glanced down at their arrangement.   
  
“Proceed,” he ordered Ren in a very low register.    
  
At that, he felt Kylo’s his push hips against him. He started slow at first. The position wasn’t enough for Hux to feel much. But for the moment, he wished to prolong the feeling of his own hard dick. It was made easy just by feeling the other man on him. Kylo began to hump the General at a slightly quicker pace. He was now focused on watching himself grinding below. With his head tilted down, Hux took advantage of a clear opportunity.    
  
The sound of Kylo Ren -- second in command of the regime that would bring order to an entire galaxy -- moaning at the feeling of lips on his bare neck made Hux’s insides flutter. Ren continued to bring himself closer to the edge. Armitage slowly trailed a hand up the black robes. It landed just at the top of his collar. He began lowering the zipper. It was enough to expose Ren’s pale collarbone.    
  
Armitage began pressing light kisses down the commander’s neck. Once he was at the top of his chest, he hovered his mouth over. Hopefully Ren wouldn’t dislike what he intended on. Thoughtfully, he decided this was a much more appropriate place than the top of his neck to suck a darkened mark into Kylo’s flesh. Not that anyone would dare call him on it if they’d seen it. 

  
“Don’t stop,” Ren barely managed to breath out.    
  
Hux could tell by his voice and breathing that he was just about to finish. He complied with the order and continued pressing and sucking on Kylo’s skin. Seconds later, Kylo’s motions came to a stop with a suppressed groan. His head dropped into Hux’s shoulder as he came in his trousers.    
  
The General bit his lip at the feeling. Commander Ren brought to a shuddering orgasm by his best frenemy. A small wet spot appeared through their layers. He could feel his own cock throbbing. It was just begging to be relieved. Lucky for him, his companion finally came down from his bliss.    
  
Kylo climbed off of Hux and regained his footing. He still appeared short of breath. If Armitage didn’t know any better, he would swear he could see the ends of Ren’s lips curve upward.    
  
“Enjoyed yourself, I take it?” Hux asked with a raised brow.    
  
Ren rolled his eyes.    
  
“Despite my company,” he responded.   
  
Both men stood in the wreckage for a moment. Hux absentmindedly put his hand down over his still hard dick. Kylo must have taken notice.    
  
“Right,” he said.    
  
Before Hux could respond in any way, the Commander was on his knees in front of him. Startled, he looked down. Kylo was wide-eyed looking back up at him as he quickly degloved himself. His bare hands were at Hux’s belt before he even realized what was happening. Once it set in, he couldn’t help but chuckle.    
  
“Ambitious are we?” He asked sarcastically.    
  
Instead of words, Ren answered by pushing Hux back firmly on the wall. His trousers and underclothes were swiftly pulled down around his knees. He huffed out as the open air hit his cock.    
  
Kylo continued to move fast. His hand was now firmly around Hux’s erection. He leaned forward to place a wet kiss against the tip. Immediately, Armitage knew he wasn’t going to last long. At Ren’s pace, of course, that was appropriate.    
  
His pale hand loosened its grip and came forward to the tip. Ren pulled back the bit of his foreskin and soon his wet lips were wrapped around it instead.    
  
Hux moaned at the sensations. Ren continued to take more of him in his mouth. He was slow about that, at least. Likely just not to gag himself. Once he was comfortable with the warm, hard cock in his mouth, he turned his eyes up to look on Hux’s face again. He looked so vulnerable down there.    
  
“Proceed,” Hux ordered.    
  
Once it was said, Ren got to proper work. He was very skilled and knew what Hux liked. His tongue began to swirl around as he bopped up and down. Armitage felt himself already begin to throb hard. His hands came up to the sides of Kylo’s head. They quivered for a moment before Hux simply took hold of Ren’s hair. His fingers slid through the dark locks and soon came to a tight grip. He almost felt embarrassed that he was already about to come. Almost.    
  
Instead, he decided to make it perfect for himself. With his hold on Ren’s head and the man already in a semi-submissive state, he thrust his hips forward. Kylo sounded like he nearly choked at the motion. His eyebrows even drooped in a surprised expression. Oh, how Hux has always wanted to see him make that face for him. Now with extra confidence, he jerked his hips back and shoved forward again. Ramming his cock into his commander’s face was a lot more entertaining than he’d ever suspected it would be. Now he regretted even more that it wasn’t going to last.    
  
For an entirely euphoric bout of seconds, he fucked Kylo’s face while he stared up at him and took it. The hungry look in his eyes is what finally did it. Hux held his head in place while his cock spurt a heavy load of cum into the back of his throat. His legs nearly gave out at the feeling of orgasm. Kylo’s hands made sure he continued to stand.    
  
As Armitage finally started to come-to, he loosened his grip on Ren’s head. Just as quickly as he put it in, he took the softening dick out of his mouth. He lowered himself to sit on the back of his legs and catch his breath. Hux did the same as he leaned on the wall. Both men took a moment to regain their composure.    
  
Once they steadied themselves, Hux reached down to reclothe himself. After his belt was fastened, he slid down the wall to take a seat on the metal floor.    
  
“Karabast…” he heard Ren mutter to himself.   
  
“Agreed,” Hux said more audibly. “That was quite entertaining.”   
  
Kylo looked up at him and shook his head.    
  
“No. I mean I’m stranded on a planet with cum in my pants.”   
  
Hux smirked. “And in your mouth,” he commented.    
  
Kylo was just about to say something more before they both heard a rustling in the nearby woods. Almost immediately, both men were back on their feet. Hux reached for his blaster pistol. He looked over to see Ren’s fiery blade activate. They looked toward the source of the noise. Both were ready to take on whatever predator was stalking them.    
  
Neither of them expected what then revealed itself.    
  
“Hey fellas!”    
  
From behind the bushes, an elderly bearded human man walked toward them. Hux studied the man’s clothing and knew they were Alderaanian. He looked as if he’d been here for decades.    
  
“Quite a show you two put on there. You guys got room for one more?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also thanks to AllofReylo here on Ao3 for giving this fic a quick once-over.   
Best Beta Girl <3


End file.
